


Gentle Souls

by Abraham



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham
Summary: Magnum and Higgins are hired to look into some thefts at a local retirement community.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

“You got us jobs?” Higgins hissed.

They were sitting in the parking lot at the Gentle Souls Retirement Community.

“I thought it would be the best way to blend in,” Thomas said. “It’s not like we could pretend to be residents.”

Higgins rolled her eyes.

The nursing home administrator had contacted them for help. She suspected that one of the employees was stealing drugs, but could not prove it. Even with cameras located throughout the facility, she just had no solid proof.

“What exactly are we supposed to be doing?” Higgins asked.

“You’re in the Activities Department and I’m a therapist.”

“Doesn’t being a therapist require an advanced degree?”

“I have experience,” he said, and then held up his hand when she started to protest. “I know, I know. A vascular surgeon is very different. But we both took the Hippocratic Oath.”

“You are NOT a real doctor. Or therapist!” she said through clenched teeth. “Try not to get us sued.”

They headed toward the employee entrance and the HR department.

“We have orientation today and then start our shifts tomorrow,” Thomas said. “Hey, maybe we should pretend that we’re together.”

“Together?”

“You know, dating.”

“Why?”

“Just so no one gets in the way of the investigation.”

“Get over yourself Thomas,” and she pushed past him into the HR office.

“Hi. I’m Juliet Higgins. I’m here for orientation.”

“Ah yes, here you are on the list.” The woman looked up. “You must be Thomas Magnum. Here are some forms for you to fill out and then we’ll go watch a few videos on patient rights and safety.”

The retirement community was located on a beautiful piece of property right next to the ocean. The director met up with them after they finished orientation. She took them outside to the walking paths that wound throughout the lush grounds.

“Our benefactor Mr. Hake left us this property. His mother spent her last years at a retirement home on the Big Island. He wanted to make sure that others could have the same experience here,” the director explained.

“That was very generous of him,” Juliet said. “About the case, do you have any idea who may be taking the prescriptions?”

“Unfortunately not really,” she said. “Only residents in our skilled care unit are given their meds by the nurses. It would have to occur there. Both of your positions will allow you access to skilled care. I have you both on the same shift. Please let me know if you need anything else from me.”

“Thank you,” Higgins said.

After the director left, they continued to follow the path around the building.

“This place is quite large,” she said. “I’m pretty sure this is the skilled care unit on this end and the independent residents have apartments on the other side.”

“Makes sense,” Thomas said. “It’s kind of sad. Living here.”

“I don’t think so at all. It offers camaraderie with added security. You always have someone to eat with or talk to. Plus, if you have a fall, help is a second away. It’s kind of like a college dorm for the elderly.”

“Good point. Let’s head home and see if we can dig a little deeper on some of the other employees.”

“While I’m doing that, you should probably study up on some proper therapy techniques,” Higgins said, smirking.

“Don’t you worry about me Higgy. Dr. Magnum is always ready.”

She shook her head, but she was smiling.

Later that evening, Higgins stopped over at Magnum’s. 

“Hey,” he said after opening the door. “Did you find anything?”

“Not really,” Higgins said. “The company does a pretty extensive background check on all employees before they’re hired, plus a drug test. I did put together a list of the employees who work in the skilled care area.”

“OK. That will be helpful.”

Thomas’ phone buzzed. He studied the text for a moment and then put his phone in his pocket, but he seemed distracted.

“Everything OK?”

“What?” he said, looking up. “Oh yeah. Fine. We start our shift at 8:30 so we should probably leave here at 8 at the latest.”

“Sounds good. Good night Thomas.”

Higgins paused outside the door. Thomas was worried about something and it worried her that he didn’t tell her. She peeked through the window. He was sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand.

Should she go back in and ask him? She almost did, but stopped herself. Thomas would tell her if something was wrong. She just had to trust him. And if he didn’t tell her soon, she would find a way to make him tell her.

By the time they arrived at 8:30 the next morning, the day was already well under way at Gentle Souls. They parted ways at the front door. Thomas went to the Therapy Department and Juliet headed to Activities.

Her boss Kendra was amazing. She was enthusiastic and kind and very knowledgeable about the elder population and the inner workings of the facility.

“I’m just going to have you shadow me today,” Kendra said, and Juliet was immediately relieved. She wasn’t exactly sure what activities for the elderly looked like. “We have a 10 a.m. Tai Chi class followed by chair yoga.”

“This is right up my alley,” Higgins said.

Higgins found that she actually enjoyed the work and the residents. They were happy and well educated with successful careers as surgeons and CEOs and professors. 

She was sitting with one resident named Lucy as a trivia game was underway. Lucy was cleaning up, having answered the last five current events questions correctly. Juliet smiled at her. “You’re really good at this.”

“Oh deary, I read the newspaper every day. I was a political science major in college.”

“Really!”

“It was very unusual for a girl to attend college in my day, but my father insisted. I was very lucky to have the parents I had.”

“Did you work once you graduated?”

“I really wanted to go to law school, but we didn’t have the money. I found a job teaching high school social studies. Turns out that I was meant to be a teacher. I taught for 40 years. My husband was very supportive. He was the physical education teacher at the same school.”

“That’s wonderful,” Higgins said.

At that moment, Thomas walked into the common room pushing an elderly man in a wheelchair.

Looking around the room, he immediately saw Higgins and smiled at her. Her heart gave a little uncharacteristic thump when she saw him. She smiled back.

“Ooh. He’s a good-looking young man,” Lucy said. “Is he your beau?”

“Thomas? Oh no. We’re just friends.”

“I would want him to be more than my friend,” Lucy said.

Higgins laughed.

“He’s got his work cut out for him with Hank. Hank doesn’t like anyone.”

“Thomas has kind of a magical way about him. You can’t help but like him. I’m sure Hank will come around.”

“I’m not so sure,” Lucy said, completing the word puzzle a volunteer had given her. “I’m going to head back to my apartment. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’m on this same shift all week.”

“It was very nice meeting you Juliet. I suspect we will have lots to talk about.”

“Nice meeting you too Lucy.”

Higgins helped to clean up the trivia game and followed Kendra back to the Activities office. “The residents are really wonderful. I can see why you love your job.”

“There are a few cantankerous ones, but they usually have good reason. I’m going to head out a little early today. Do you think you’ll be OK here by yourself for the last hour?”

“Sure,” Higgins said. “I just need to supervise the fitness room, right?”

“Yes. Just lock everything up at 5.”

Higgins walked around straightening things up and answering questions from residents who were using the fitness equipment. By 5 p.m., she was ready for dinner and a shower.

Thomas met her by the time clock and they both punched out and walked out together.

“That was actually really fun,” Thomas said. “I loved talking to the residents about their backgrounds.”

“I know. They all seem pretty amazing.”

Thomas looked over at her.

“Don’t say it,” she said. “You lucked out with this assignment. Sometimes your plans don’t go the way they should.”

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car.

“Ah Higgins. Ye of little faith.”

She smirked.

Neither one of them had learned anything to help them with their case. They did get a feel for the facility and had a better understanding of how things worked.

Thomas stopped over at the Main House later that night.

Higgins was working on her computer and he laid down on the couch.

“Comfortable?”

“Very,” he said. “Hank, the guy I was helping today seemed kind of depressed.”

“Really?”

“I don’t think his family comes to visit very often. I was thinking maybe we could look into a few things for him.”

“By ‘we’ you mean me.”

Thomas sat up. “I can do it if I can borrow your laptop.”

“What did you want me to look up?”

Thomas laid back down. “I think something major happened to him about 20 years ago. Something that may have caused a split in the family.”

“Is he from Honolulu?”

“I think so. He was the owner of a men’s clothing store. I think it was called Henry James, which is his name.”

“OK. I’ll see what I can find.”

Thomas was studying his phone. 

“Everything OK?” she asked.

“What? Oh yeah. Fine. Just, uh, let me know what you find out about Hank,” he said, standing up and heading to the door.

“I will.”

Higgins watched him walk across the dark yard back to the guest house. Something was definitely wrong.


	2. Not all souls are gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgins is determined to find out what Thomas is hiding.

The next morning, Higgins headed to Thomas’ house.

When he opened the door, she handed him bagels and a bottle of orange juice.

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome. I’ll take mine toasted with avocado.”

He closed the door, smiling, and followed her into his kitchen.

“It’s actually quite a tragic story,” she said, setting her laptop on his counter. 

Thomas got the toaster out and started their breakfast. “What’s tragic?”

“Henry James’ story. He did run a rather successful men’s clothing store on the island for years. There were several articles about galas and men wearing the trendiest styles from Henry James. Hank was very popular and there were plenty of pictures of him and his wife at these galas.” She looked over at Thomas. “But then about 20 years ago, he was closing up his store for the evening when two armed robbers broke in. They demanded the money from the register and when Henry, or Hank, explained that there wasn’t much, they ended up shooting his wife. She didn’t survive.”

Thomas took a deep breath. “Elsa.”

“Yes. Her name was Elsa. Her obituary said there are two children, a son who lives on the mainland and a daughter in Honolulu. I think the son might have left after his mother died. Perhaps he blames his father.”

“I’ll see what I can find out. Thanks Higgins. I really appreciate it.”

“You are welcome,” she said, pouring herself juice.

When she looked up, she found Thomas smiling at her. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s … nothing.”

“Oh-kay,” she said. “What’s on your schedule today? I have art followed by a scavenger hunt out on the grounds.”

“Sounds fun. I think I’m supposed to take Hank to his occupational therapy appointment. You’ll be relieved to know that I’m not actually doing any therapy with the residents. I’m more of the transporter to the therapy sessions.”

“Oh thank goodness,” she said grinning.

Higgins was actually able to take a quick look around the skilled care center after the scavenger hunt. She pretended she got turned around on her way back and spent a little time wandering through the hallways. Each room had a locked medicine cabinet in the hallway. “That’s interesting. I wonder who has keys to the locks?”

She made it back just in time for the ice cream social that afternoon.

“I didn’t think you would make it back in time,” Lucy said, as Juliet sat down next to her. 

“This place is huge. I got a little turned around.”

“That’s easy to do,” Lucy said. “I used to leave a trail of breadcrumbs when I first arrived so I could find my room again.”

Higgins laughed out loud.

Thomas was on the opposite side of the room getting Hank his ice cream. He looked up when he heard Juliet laugh and smiled as he watched her.

“You got it bad young man,” Hank said gruffly.

“What? No. We’re just friends.”

“That’s not what your face just said. I remember seeing my wife for the first time. I looked at her just like you’re looking at your friend.”

Thomas shook his head.

“Deny it all you want,” Hank said, grabbing his bowl of ice cream from Thomas. “I know I’m right.”

“Where did you meet your wife?”

Hank considered ignoring the question, but answered brusquely. “My father was a tailor. Her father came in for a suit and Elsa, that was her name, was with him. I was maybe 18 at the time and she was 16. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.”

He stopped talking then and seemed to retreat back into his memories. 

Thomas patted him on the shoulder. “She sounds amazing.”

Hank cleared his throat. “I want to go back to my room.”

Thomas took the untouched bowl of ice cream and handed it to the woman scooping the ice cream. He shrugged at her inquisitive look, and then pushed Hank out of the room.

Meanwhile, Lucy had noticed Thomas watching Juliet.

“Your very attractive ‘friend’ was checking you out,” she said.

Juliet looked over at Thomas as he headed out. She smiled.

“I told you, Thomas is just a friend.”

“If he were my friend, I would definitely be interested in more.”

“It’s complicated. We’re business partners.”

“You have a business?”

“Crap,” Juliet thought. “We have a side business.”

Luckily, she was saved from having to explain further when Kendra walked over. 

“Juliet, can you take Ethel back to her room? I need to take care of something.”

“Sure, no problem. Lucy, we’ll talk later.”

Lucy smiled at her.

That night on the drive home, Juliet mentioned that she planned to look into the management team at the retirement community. 

“The head nurse on each shift in skilled care dispenses the meds. I want to see if any of the management team also has keys to the medicine cabinets.”

“Uh huh.”

Juliet was driving and Thomas was studying his phone.

“I’m pretty sure the maintenance staff installed the cabinets. They could have keys too.”

“Uh huh.”

“Thomas, are you listening to me?”

“Uh huh.”

“Once we get home, I think we should go skinny dipping tonight. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Uh huh. Wait, what?”

“Finally. What is going on with you? You haven’t heard a word I’ve said this whole drive.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Maybe I can help.”

“Thanks Higgy. I don’t think you can.” 

Thomas got out of the car as soon as they got home and headed to the guest house, barely saying goodbye to Higgins.

Higgins called Rick as soon as she got inside.

An hour later she walked into the guest house, when Thomas didn’t answer the door. She found him in his bedroom.

“Thomas?” she said quietly, as she knocked on the open door.

He looked up surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m making sure you’re OK.”

“I’m fine Juliet.”

“Rick told me about Lara Nuzo. Don’t be angry at him. I was worried about you and I asked him.”

Thomas sat down on the side of the bed.

“I feel like I failed Nuzo.”

“What? No!”

“I should have checked in with Lara more and made sure that she and Jake were OK.”

“Thomas, …” She sat down on the other side of the bed.

He sighed and turned to look at her. “I think I convinced her to enter a rehab program. Jake is going to stay with Lara’s parents while she’s getting her life back on track.”

“That’s great.”

“It’s not going to be easy, but I promised her that I would be there if she needed me and so would Rick and T.C.”

“Of course you will be. I’m really glad to hear that she’s getting help. You’re a good man Thomas,” Juliet smiled at him. “Well, if you’re sure you’re OK …” She started to stand up when his hand reached out and grabbed hers.

“Stay,” he said. “Just for a while.”

“OK.” She stacked his pillows behind her and leaned against the headboard. He sat next to her.

As the sun set and shadows lengthened over the walls in the room, he reached for her hand again. He told her about how he had found Lara and how terrified he was that he was too late. He told her how much Nuzo’s son acted like Nuzo and how hard it was to see him sometimes. He told her about how Nuzo had saved his life. And, he told her how much he missed Nuzo.

She squeezed his hand and just listened.

Hours later, they were both exhausted. Juliet’s stomach rumbled and Thomas laughed. “I guess I should feed you after you spent practically all night listening to me ramble.”

“I will always listen Thomas, but I wouldn’t mind a bite to eat.”

“Come on. Let’s see what I can find for us. Did you still want to go skinny dipping?"

"You're definitely feeling better," she said. 

And he grinned.


	3. Separating the good souls from the not so good

The next day, Thomas was taking Hank to therapy when he decided to take a little detour through skilled care.

“Where are we going? Are they moving me back here?” Hank yelled. “I told them I wasn’t going.”

“Keep it down Hank. No one’s moving you,” Thomas said.

“Then what the heck are we doing here? Do I have to call for help?”

“You do not have to call for help. Look,” Thomas said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“You slept with that attractive friend of yours?”

“What? No!”

“Oh. Well then, what?”

“I’m a private detective and I’m working on a case here. We think someone is stealing drugs and we’re trying to find out who.”

“You’re not a therapist?”

“No.”

“That’s good. I don’t think you’re very effective.”

“Can we just focus here?” Thomas asked. “We’re just going to take a little trip through skilled care. Just pretend we’re looking at the rooms.”

“Are you sure I’m not moving here?”

“Yes. Positive.” 

Hank was the perfect disguise. Thomas was able to walk practically unnoticed throughout the facility. He watched the nurse dispense the medications. At one point, she left her keys in the medicine cabinet lock. 

“That really opens up the possible suspects,” Thomas said under his breath. “Anyone could grab something when she wasn’t looking.”

The skilled care center was set up in a circle. The nurses station was in the center and the rooms were located around the entire circle. They took a quick look as they walked around and then headed back toward Hank’s room.

“Well, did you figure it out hot shot?” Hank said.

“Not yet, but I will.”

The next day, Thomas left Hank parked in his wheelchair near the nurses station.

“He blends in perfectly,” he said when Higgins yelled at him for using Hank as a spy. “And he came back with valuable information.”

They were in the employee dining room having lunch. 

“What is this so-called valuable information,” Higgins asked.

“Oh, now you’re interested.”

She sighed. “Thomas …”

“OK. Hank found out that managers from outside of skilled care have access to the medicine too. He saw two of them come to get medications.”

“I’d wondered about that,” Juliet said.

“One of them was your boss.”

“Kendra?”

“Yes. He said Kendra and the nutritionist.”

“Interesting. I’ll see what I can find out.”

They finished their lunches and headed back to work.

“Hey, are you doing anything after work today?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“Lara has visitation today at the rehab facility. She asked if I could come.”

“That’s wonderful,” Higgins said. “Is she doing OK?”

“I think so. She said it would be OK if you came with me. Would you come?”

“Of course. Are you sure you want me to come? I don’t want to intrude.”

He looked away for a minute and then found her eyes. “I need you to come with me.”

“OK,” she said, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

Lucy happened to be walking by at that exact moment and stopped to wait for Higgins.

“Have things changed between you and your young man?” she asked as she and Higgins walked toward the Activity Room.

“He’s just my friend,” Higgins said, but something felt a little different when she said that.

Once again, Kendra asked Higgins to keep an eye on the residents. This time Kendra said she had a doctor’s appointment.

Since Lucy was the only resident in the room at the time, Higgins suggested they go for a walk. She guided Lucy toward the Skilled Care wing.

“Don’t you want to go outside instead? The walking paths in the rose garden are lovely.”

“Not right now,” Higgins said. “I want to check something out.”

As they walked down the hall, Higgins caught sight of Kendra near the nurses station. She quickly pulled Lucy into an empty room and they watched through the window next to the door.

“What are we doing?” Lucy asked.

“Look, I’m actually a private investigator. Thomas is my partner and we are looking into the theft of some medications. I was following a lead.”

“Really? Like ‘Murder She Wrote? How long do we have to stay in here?”

“We can head back,” Higgins said, opening the door. “Actually, wait here for a moment.”

Juliet walked back toward the nurses station and Lucy waited in the hall for her to come back.

“Hi Lucy,” Thomas said, walking by. “What are you doing up here?”

“Juliet and I were just doing a little investigating,” she whispered, as Juliet came back.

“Oh you were,” Thomas said, smirking at Juliet.

She rolled her eyes. “Come on Lucy.”

On the drive home, Juliet filled Thomas in on Kendra.

“There is definitely something going on with her. She is always leaving me in charge or going home early. I need to look into her past a little more tonight.”

The visit with Lara went well. She was happy to be getting help and admitted she was depressed after Nuzo’s death and wasn’t sure how to turn things around. Drinking was an easy answer. She was happy to see Juliet too and showed them pictures that Jake had drawn for her. Juliet could tell that Thomas felt much better after seeing Lara.

They stopped for a quick dinner on the way home. They sat at a picnic table and watched the water while waiting for their food.

“Do you ever wonder about the future?” Thomas asked suddenly.

“I try not to,” Juliet said. “I’ve found it easier to focus on one day at a time. Why?”

“I don’t know. For so long now, I’ve tried not to look ahead, but lately I’ve found myself thinking about one year from now or two.”

“That’s not a bad thing. Is it?”

“No. Actually the future looks pretty good,” he said, smiling at her.

He was saved from having to explain because their food arrived.

Juliet spent the rest of the evening diving into Kendra’s past. All she found was that Kendra was a model employee. She had worked on the mainland before coming back home to work at Gentle Souls about three years ago. She had gotten her degree at the University of Washington and even had a serious boyfriend before she abruptly moved home. Juliet frowned. It seemed like Kendra had everything going for her in Washington. Why the move home?

And then she stumbled upon a GoFund Me account set up for Kendra’s younger brother Will. He had cancer.

“Oh no,” she said out loud.

“Oh no what?” Kumu said.

“Kumu, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry. I was just coming to tell you goodnight. Did you find something out about your case?”

“I did. My boss’ brother has cancer. Thomas said Kendra has access to the medications. I wonder if she’s been taking things for her brother?”

“I don’t envy you and Thomas.”

Juliet smiled at her. “There are some down sides to this job. If it was Kendra taking the medications, she must have felt like she had no other choice. I’ll tell Thomas what I found out in the morning. Goodnight Kumu.”

As Juliet got ready for bed, she thought about what Thomas had said at dinner. She hadn’t told him, but she definitely thought about her future a lot more lately. And he was definitely part of it. That scared her. She had let herself depend on Thomas and T.C. and Rick and Kumu. She was afraid to admit how much they had come to mean to her in such a short period of time.

And Thomas. He scared her the most. He was totally different than Richard. Richard was safe and smart and boring? Whereas Thomas was exciting and just as smart with a compassionate side that blew her away. Oh boy was she in trouble.


	4. Patient souls are rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the case may actually be a beginning.

Thomas and Juliet decided that he would be the one to follow Kendra. That way Juliet wouldn’t feel like she was betraying her friend, even if that friendship was still rather new.

Juliet was cleaning up the fitness room when Kendra walked in.

“Kendra? I thought you were leaving?”

“Change of plans,” she said. “Look. I’m so sorry to leave early all the time. You must be so frustrated with me.”

“Not Really. It’s fine. I think I’m managing.”

“You’re doing great. You’re the best assistant I’ve ever worked with.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

Kendra sighed and sat on the exercise bike.

“I haven’t told many people this, but my younger brother has cancer.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Juliet said. “Is he doing OK?”

“Not really. I came home a couple years ago so I could be a bone marrow donor for him. We thought the transplant worked, but his cancer is back now.”

“Are you going to be the donor again?”

“No. They have another plan this time. I try to help my mom out by taking Jason to some of his doctor’s appointments. It can be a lot. This week my mom’s sister is visiting so I really wanted her to have some time off. That’s why I’m been MIA so much.”

“You really don’t owe me an explanation.”

“I know. But I don’t have many friends since I moved home and I could really use a few.”

Juliet smiled. “That would be lovely.”

Thomas sprinted into the room at that moment. 

“Thomas?”

“Oh sorry. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back Kendra.”

Higgins started to say that she didn’t think Kendra was the one taking the medications just as Thomas said, “We got him.”

“What?”

“The nutritionist. He was the one taking the drugs.”

“Really. That’s great! What, the balanced nutrition wasn’t working for him? He had to add stolen narcotics to his diet?”

Thomas grinned. “Something like that. I was hanging around in skilled care waiting for Kendra to show up when I noticed Bob, that’s his name, following one of the nurses. Just as she was taking medication to one of the residents, Bob helped himself to some Oxy Contin. He was not too happy when Katsumoto showed up.”

“I imagine he wasn’t.” Juliet smiled. “That’s great.”

She then looked over toward Kendra who was separating weights for the fitness class the next day. “I’m kind of sad to leave.”

“I know what you mean,” Thomas said, not pointing out that Higgins hadn’t wanted to come in the first place. 

“I guess I should explain this to Kendra. I feel terrible. She probably won’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“I think she will Higgy. Just be honest.” He reached out an squeezed her hand. They had been doing that a lot lately; finding excuses to hold hands or sit next to each other on the couch or call each other right before they drifted off to sleep each night. Neither was willing to look too deeply into that though.

Luckily Lucy and Hank gave them a little nudge.

Higgins was getting ready to leave after her final shift when she found a note asking her to come to the art room. Walking down the hall, she ran into Thomas.

“I’m supposed to go to the art room,” he said. 

“Me too. I wonder whatever for?”

They turned into the room and found the most lovely table set off to the side with roses in the middle and a chilling bottle of wine.

Thomas raised his eyebrows and looked at Higgins.

“Don’t ask me!”

She walked over to the table and saw both of their names on the place cards. Dinner was covered on each plate.

As she looked over at Thomas, she caught sight of Lucy and Hank in the hallway. Lucy smiled and nodded while Hank waved awkwardly.

“I think we’ve been set up!” Juliet said.

Thomas laughed. “Well, shall we?”

As they sat down, the lights dimmed. They spotted Lucy at the light switch and laughed as she closed the door.

Thomas looked at Juliet and smiled. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“We eat dinner together all the time.”

“You know what I mean,” he said.

She looked away and then looked back to find his warm eyes watching her. “I know.”

He opened the wine and poured them each a glass. “We should probably make a toast.”

“I agree. To solving the case and making new friends.”

“To moving forward,” Thomas added, and Juliet smiled as they clinked glasses.

“How did it go with Kendra?”

“Better than I thought. She was a little hurt that I was investigating her, but said she could understand how suspicious she looked. We have plans to get coffee next week.”

“That’s great.” He knew that besides Kumu, Higgins really didn’t have a lot of girlfriends.

“Did you know your grandparents?” Higgins asked while they ate.

“Not really. My dad’s parents were gone and my mom was estranged from her parents. How about you?”

“Only my grandmother, my father’s mother, was alive and she was terrifying. I had to spend two weeks with her every summer. It was the worst two week of my life.”

“How old were you?”

“I was probably about 10 maybe.”

Thomas pictured a miniature Higgins. “I can’t see you as being afraid of anything or anyone. Even at 10.”

“You didn’t know me then,” she said. “Anyway, my grandmother died when I was 15. Apparently, she really liked me because she left me her estate.”

“Nice,” Thomas said. “Do you have it still? We should go this summer.”

Higgins looked up at him. “I would actually like that.”

“If I had to pick a grandparent, I would probably pick Hank,” Thomas said.

Juliet laughed. “Have you finally won him over?”

“I think so. He kind of reminds me of you.”

Higgins glared at him. 

“You know, in the ‘say-it-like-it-is,’ ‘no sugar-coating-it’ kind of way. Not in looks. I mean you’re super hot and he’s, um, not,” Thomas finished awkwardly.

“Somehow you managed to actually turn that into a compliment.”

Thomas grinned at her again. “I think I’d like to reach out to Hank’s son. I think Hank really misses him. What do you think?”

“I think you are an incredibly nice man,” she said.

Over the next week, Thomas tracked down Henry, Hank’s son. He lived in Los Angeles with his wife and two children. Hank had never met his grandchildren. Thomas was elated when Henry actually agreed to come to Honolulu.

“Should I tell Hank or should I let it be a surprise?”

They decided to surprise Hank after Thomas admitted he was scared to tell the man about the plan. The visit went amazingly well. It seems they had both let their emotions get the best of them. And, both Hank and Henry admitted they could be stubborn. Henry’s children loved Papa Hank. They ran around outside while the adults sat and talked.

“That you Mr. Magnum for getting in touch with me,” Henry said.

“It’s Thomas and I’m just so happy that you were able to come.”

Hank was playing ball with the 3-year-old and laughing like Thomas had never heard before. “Your dad is a great guy.”

“Yes he is. My mom was wonderful too and I think I was so devastated by her death that I didn’t stop to think about how dad felt.”

Henry looked over at his father and children. “I’m able to work from home and my wife is willing to move to Honolulu for part of the year. I think I really need to be here for my dad.”

“That’s great! I’m so happy for all of you.”

“I really hope that you’ll continue to visit my dad. He speaks very highly of you and enjoys talking through your cases with you.”

“I definitely will be around. Hank is a great sounding board.”

\---

About a month later, Kendra called Juliet early on a Sunday morning to say that Lucy had had a stroke and Juliet should come quickly. Thomas drove her to Gentle Souls. He held her hand the whole way there and waited in the hallway while she went to see Lucy.

Juliet came out of the room and walked straight into Thomas’ arms. He hugged her to him and sighed into her hair. “I’m sorry Higgy.”

She sniffed against him, not able to talk yet. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, tightening his arm around her. He could feel the tension leaving her body as she leaned into him.

“I’ve got you. It’s OK,” he whispered.

She nodded against him, still not ready to leave the comfort of his arms. Finally she took a deep breath, and stepped back. He kissed the top of her head still holding both of her hands.

“What did they say?”

“They don’t expect she has much more time. They’re just making sure she is comfortable.” 

Lucy passed away later that afternoon surrounded by her friends.

As Higgins and Thomas were leaving, Lucy's friend Ethel walked up to Higgins and handed her a note. "Lucy wanted you have this."

“Thank you,” Higgins said, taking the slip of paper. She unfolded it and laughed when she read what it said. 

“What?” Thomas asked, expecting the note to be far more somber.

“It says, ‘Go for it.’”

“Lucy was one smart woman,” Thomas said, pulling Higgins toward him.

“Thank you for being my friend,” Lucy had also written. “You don’t know how much joy, you and Thomas added to my life. If I had a granddaughter, I would want her to be exactly like you.”

Juliet smiled through her tears and looked up at Thomas.

“You know how you told me once that you were better at your job when I was around?”

“Yes,” he answered hesitantly.

“Well, I am a better person when you’re around.”

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. They walked outside as the sun was setting, turning the sky into a brilliant array of reds, pinks and yellows.

“Let’s go home Higgy," Thomas said.

Nine months later, Lucy Juliet Magnum was born, turning their world upside down in the most glorious of ways.


End file.
